YOU
by Laboelan Lily
Summary: Suatu pagi di musim panas, Sasuke menemukan dirinya bersama dengan seorang wanita yang tak ia kenal.


"Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

Hanya perasaan atau memang benar terjadi jika angin berhembus memainkan rambut hitamnya. Ia menelan ludah kala salah satu temannya mengatakan hal yang sudah pasti akan terjadi. "Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Dan dia bersedia menjadi kekasihku."

Lidahnya terasa kelu. Harapannya sudah punah. Ia tak bisa lagi berharap gadis itu akan menjadi miliknya. Gadis itu sudah menjadi milik temannya. "Begitu. Selamat." Akhirnya Sasuke berucap.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah hampir berada di puncaknya. Angin laut yang terasa mulai panas menerpa kulitnya. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka menampakkan mata hitamnya. Ia mengerjap karena sinar matahari yang masuk melalui balkon.

'

Sejak kapan pintu (balkon) terbuka selebar itu?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Sasuke, nama pemuda itu merentangkan tangannya sebelum ia bangkit dari ranjang. Ada sesuatu yang janggal saat ia melakukannya. Tubuhnya seperti dibebani sesuatu yang tidak terlalu berat . ia melirik ke bawah selimutnya. Matanya membesar saat ia tahu apa yang ada di balik selimutnya.

"Siapa kau?!" tanyanya dengan hampir teriak.

Sebuah tangan ramping tengah melingkar di tubuhnya. Sepertinya seorang perempuan, karena ia hanya mengenakan atasan bikini dan celana pendek.

Sasuke melepas tangan itu dan mengguncang tubuh itu. "Oi!" panggilnya.

Sepertinya orang yang Sasuke teriaki sudah bangun, ia menyingkap rambut merah mudanya dan mengerjap. Ia memandangi Sasuke yang terlihat bingung dan waswas lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar.

"Tidak seperti kamarku." Gumam perempuan itu.

"Tentu saja ini bukan kamarmu!" seru Sasuke.

Mata emeraldnya kembali pada Sasuke. Ia duduk supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas. "Kau siapa?"

Sasuke mulai merasa kesal. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau siapa? Kenapa bisa ada di kamarku?"

"Aku... Sakura. Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini ya?" ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

Sakura sepertinya sudah ingat. "Semalam aku menghadiri acara di pantai, aku minum beberapa botol dan sepertinya aku mabuk. Aku tidak begitu ingat kenapa aku bisa berada di kamarmu, aku hanya ingat kalau aku melihat balkon, dan pintunya terbuka. Aku pikir kamarku, jadi aku langsung masuk." Jelasnya.

Merasa masih ditatap Sasuke, ia bertanya "Ada apa lagi?"

"Kenapa kau tidak segera keluar?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Sakura mendecih. "Baiklah, aku akan segera keluar dari kamarmu. Tapi..."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau melihat kaosku?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Mana aku tahu! Cepatlah cari atau kau langsung keluar saja dari kamarku!"

"Dengan hanya mengenakan ini?" sakura melirik tubuhnya.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku tidak masalah jika harus keluar hanya mengenakan ini. Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada, "Aku tidak masalah. Lagi pula bukan urusanku."

Sakura kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada kamar Sasuke. ia tahu kamar pemuda itu lebih lebih besar dari kamarnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku yakin kau tidak masalah jika aku keluar dari kamar atau balkonmu dan orang-orang melihatnya. Tapi sepertinya kau anak orang tidak akan menjadi masalah? "

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Semua yang dikatakan Sakura benar. Kenapa ia tidak terpikir olehnya. Hampir semua pegawai yang ada di resort ini mengenalnya. Bagaimana jika kakeknya tahu? "Aku akan membantu mencari kaosmu. Setelah itu kau harus langsung pergi." Kata Sasuke.

"Haik-haik."

Mereka membagi tugas, Sasuke mencari di bagian kanan dan Sakura di bagian kiri kamar. Akhirnya Sakura menemukan kaosnya di bawah laci sebelah ranjang Sasuke.

"Oi, Teme! Sudah siang, kapan kau akan bangun!" suara seseorang dari balik pintu kamar. "Aku masuk!"

Sasuke tak sempat menyuruh Sakura untuk bersembunyi. "Kenapa kau tak mengetuk pintu dulu?!"

"Aku pikir kau belum bangun." Kata seorang pemuda dengan garis di pipinya. Pemuda itu melihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak di samping ranjang Sasuke. "Teme, itu apa di sebelah ranjangmu?" pemuda itu mendekati ranjang tapi Sasuke menghalanginya. Pemuda itu masih bisa melirik dan akhirnya ia tahu yang ia lihat itu bukan 'apa' tapi 'siapa'.

Sakura berdiri sambil tersenyum lalu membungkuk ke arah dua pemuda di hadapannya. "Selamat pagi, tuan-tuan. Saya dari layanan _house keeping_."

Naruto memperhatikan perempuan yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya. Perempuan itu memakai semacam _apron_ kotak-kotak di pinggangnya dan hanya memakai kaos sebagai atasannya. Sedikit berbeda dari pekerja di resort lainnya. Tapi Naruto bisa bernapas lega.

"Maaf jika saya mengganggu. Saya akan kembali lagi nanti." Sakura kembali membungkuk. Ia berjalan keluar lalu menutup pintu.

"Sasuke, apakah kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Sasuke bertanya dengan ragu, "Apa?"

"Gadis itu terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang pelayan."

"Pergilah, Naruto. Aku mau mandi."

"Baiklah. Oh ya kau ikut acara nanti siang?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, "Tidak. Aku akan pulang siang ini."

.

.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya. "Hampir saja." Katanya pelan. Untung saja sebelum teman Sasuke masuk ia sempat menarik kain yang menutupi laci dan langsung memakainya. Dan juga sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari jika ia tidak mengenakan alas kaki.

.

.

Tumpukan kertas dan map yang berada di meja hampir menutup wajah Sakura. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan laporan pasien yang sedang di rawat inap di tempat ia bekerja. Sakura bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit swasta di Konoha sebagai perawat.

Sudah waktunya ia untuk bertukar shift dengan perawat yang bertugas selanjutnya. Berhubung pekerjaannya sudah selesai, ia ingin mengisi perutnya karena sedari siang belum sempat. Ada beberapa pasien yang kondisinya menurun hingga ia lupa waktu.

"Hah.."

Sakura menengok pada asal suara itu. "Shizune-san? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

Wanita yang dipanggil Shizune itu menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi. "Aku lelah. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi meghadapi keluarga itu."

"Keluarga siapa yang kau maksud?"

Shizune menoleh, "Tentu saja keluarga Uchiha. Siapa lagi?"

Sakura membulatkan bibirnya. "Tentang cucunya itu?"

Shizune mengangguk. "Lagi-lagi Madara-sama memintaku untuk mencarikan perawat untuk mengurus cucunya yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Belum sebulan saja dia sudah mengganti lima perawat. Aku ini kepala perawat, bukan penyalur jasa pengasuh."

Sakura tertawa geli mendengar keluhan sang kepala perawat. "Sebenarnya apa yang membuat anak itu mengganti perawat yang kau rekomendasikan, Shizune-san?"

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, asisten Madara-sama, Juugo-san mengatakan jika anak itu tidak suka pada perawat-perawat itu. Dia sangat pemilih. Benar-benar merepotkan."

"Aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa cucu keluarga Uchiha itu? mungkin aku bisa 'bermain-main' dengannya." Canda Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Shizune menatap Sakura dengan serius. "Sakura."

"Hm?"

Shizune menujuk Sakra dengan jarinya, "Bagaimana jika kau saja?"

Sakura mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

.

.

"Sepertinya ini saja yang harus aku bawa." Gumam Sakura.

Ia baru saja selesai memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Hari ini ia akan pindah ke salah satu rumah keluarga Uchiha. Beberapa waktu lalu Shizune meminta Sakura untuk merawat satu-satunya cucu Madara Uchiha si pemilik rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja. Awalnya ia menolak, karena ia belum pernah menjadi perawat pribadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, shizune memintanya untuk mencoba.

Sakura sudah di jemput oleh supir yang diutus Madara. Ternyata rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit. sakura tidak terlalu kaget saat mobil yang ia naiki masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Tentu saja keluarga Uchiha memiliki rumah yang besar.

Seorang pelayan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya bernama Ayame.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar." Pinta Ayame.

Selagi menunggu Sakura melihat-lihat yang ada di ruangan itu. Terdapat potret keluarga berukuran besar yang tentu sangat mencolok di ruamgan itu. Gambar itu terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan dua orang anak laki-laki.

Pasiennya pastilah anak bungsu dari keluarga itu. Sakura sudah mendengarnya dari Shizune jika anak laki-laki dari Madara Uchiha beserta istri dan anak pertamanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Dan hanya menyisakan satu anggota keluarga. Si anak bungsu hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah ini padahal ia masih sekolah. Hanya itu yang ia tahu.

"Manis sekali." Gumam Sakura pada gambar si bungsu.

Tak lama Ayame muncul dan Ayame mengantarnya ke lantai atas, ke kamar cucu dari Uchiha Madara.

"Di sini kamar Sasuke-sama." Jelas Ayame. Ayame membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk.

Sakura masuk dan sudah melihat pasiennya duduk di atas sofa. Sakura sampai membuka sedikit mulutnya. "Aah-"

"K-kau?!" seru Sasuke sedikit gagap. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?!"

Sakura menunjuk dirinya, "Aku? Tentu saja yang akan merawatmu."

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, "Jadi si kakek tua itu yang menyuruhmu. Lebih baik kau pulang saja." Sasuke mengambil tongkat untuk membantunya berdiri tapi sebuah kaki menghalangi kakinya yang diperban. "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kenapa aku harus pulang?"

"Karena aku tidak butuh perawat!"

Sakura masih tidak menarik kakinya. "Enak saja. Kau kira berapa lama aku harus memilih pakaian yang akan kubawa ke rumah ini dan memutuskan untuk merawatmu? Banyak tahu."

"Apakah aku terlihat peduli?"

"Kau harus mau." Sakura menarik kakinya.

Sasuke mulai terlihat kesal. "Kau pikir kau siapa?"

Sakura melipat tangannya di depan, "Begini saja, jika aku merawatmu sampai sembuh dan kau menurut, aku akan memperbolehkan kau untuk kencan denganku. Bagaimana? Tawaran yang menarik, bukan?"

"Kau gila?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku anggap itu iya." Kata Sakura seenaknya. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya pada kamar Sasuke yang mewah. "Dugaanku benar, kau memang anak orang kaya. Baiklah, aku akan mengganti pakaianku seelah itu aku akan kembali untuk mengecek kondisimu." Sakura dengan santai meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlihat kesal dan heran menatatap kepergiannya.

.

.

Saat Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan _gadget_-nya Sakura datang membawa kotak putih dan sebuah map di tangannya. Sakura mengenakan stetoskop dan meminta Sasuke untuk sedikit mengangkat bajunya.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau dirawat olehmu."

Sakura menarik napasnya, "Baiklah, aku akan langsung melihat kakimu." Sakura memeriksa perban di kaki Sasuke. "Siapa yang melakukan ini? Lumayan rapi."

"Hal semudah itu dapat dilakukan oleh anak kecil. Jadi aku tidak butuh perawat."

"Ya aku tahu. Aku akan mengganti perbanmu besok." Sakura mengintip jam tangannya. "Sebentar lagi jam makan siang. Aku sudah memberikan menu dari dr. Tsunade kepada Ayame."

"Kau pikir kau siapa bisa mengganti-ganti menu makananku!"

"Ya secara tidak langsung Madara-sama yang menyuruhmu. Jadi apa yang kulakukan anggap saja perintah dari kakekmu."

Sasuke mendengus. Tak lama Ayame datang membawa nampan yang berisi makanan dan meletakkannnya di atas meja. Sasuke mencobanya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. "Makanan macam apa ini?! ganti makanannya!"

Ayame baru saja akan mengambil makanan itu tapi Sakura melarangnya. "Kau tidak boleh menggantinya, Ayame-san. Madara-sama sendiri lah yang menyuruh. Makanan ini untuk membantu penyembuhannya. Jadi, kau jangan takut jika dia akan memecatmu."

"Ayame!" panggil Sasuke.

Ayame terlihat bimbang antara menuruti perintah majikannya atau Sakura. "Maaf, Sasuke-sama. Ini semua demi kesembuhan Anda. Kesehatan anda adalah prioritas utama saya." Lalu Ayame keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor. "Kakek, pecat perawat itu! Aku tidak membutuhkan perawat seperti dia!"

'Kau sudah lima kali mengganti perawat dan aku menurutimu. Aku tidak mau lagi mencarikan untukmu.'

"Aku tak pernah meminta Kakek mencarikan perawat untukku. Jadi suruh dia pergi!"

'Kau bahkan masih menggunakan tongkat. Kau pikir aku tidak khawatir jika tidak ada yang merawatmu. Kecuali... kau tinggal di rumahku.'

Sasuke langsung menutup sambungan dan membanting ponselnya ke atas ranjang. Ia melirik Sakura yang sudah tersenyum. "Tee-hee."

"Keluar kau dari kamarku!"

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan ke kamarmu lagi. Selamat menikmati makan siangmu."

.

.

Hari sudah larut. Udara dingin menyelimuti Konoha. Sakura terbangun karena merasa haus. Untung saja kamarnya tidak begitu jauh dari dapur, jadi ia tidak harus merasakan dingin terlalu lama. Betapa segarnya air yang mengalir di tenggorokannya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada Sasuke. Tadi saat Ayame mengambil sisa makanan Sasuke dari kamarnya, makanannya masih terlihat utuh, begitu juga saat makan siang. Anak itu pasti belum makan. Ia sedikit khawatir, sepertinya ia harus mengecek keadaan pasiennya itu.

Saat akan menuju kamar Sasuke ia melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan potret keluarga itu hingga membuatnya sedikit terkesiap. 'Astaga, membuatku kaget saja.' Katanya dalam hati.

Sakura langsung tahu sosok itu. Rambut lancipnya membuatnya gampang dikenali. Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang menatap foto keluarganya. Sakura tak dapat melihat wajah Sasuke dengan jelas.

Sasuke sendiri sepertinya tidak menyadari sedang diperhatikan. Ia sibuk melihat potret keluarganya yang bahagia.

"Kau merindukan mereka?"

Sasuke terlonjak. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"Aku haus." Sakura menunjuk ke arah dapur. "Jadi, kau merindukan keluargamu?"

"Urusai!" Sasuke beranjak akan pergi, tapi tangan Sakura menahannya. Otomatis ia menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Kau belum makan, kan? Kau harus makan." suruh Sakura.

Sasuke menarik paksa lengannya dan meninggalkan Sakura di depan potret keluarganya.

.

.

Pagi ini Sakura meminta Ayame untuk membuat roti isi sebagai sarapan untuk Sasuke. Ia meminta Ayame membuatkan cukup banyak. Sakura pergi ke kamar Sasuke bersama dengan Ayame. Ternyata Sasuke sudah bangun. Ayame meletakkan roti isi itu di atas meja.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Terima kasih, Ayame-san." Akhirnya Sakuralah yang menjawab. "Makanlah sarapanmu."

"Aku tidak lapar." Katanya, tapi 'Growwll..'

Sakura mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Kau yakin? Aku tahu kau belum makan dari kemarin siang."

'GROOWWLLL' suara perut Sasuke bertambah nyaring. Benar, ia memang sudah sangat lapar.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?! "tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku harus mengecek kondisi kakimu. Jika kau malu aku melihatmu saat makan, aku akan membalikkan badan."

"Siapa yang malu?"

Sakura mengambil kursi di deoan sasuke, "Jadi tidak masalah, kan, jika aku ada di sini."

"Kau-" Sasuke mendecih. Lebih baik ia makan saja dari pada meladeni wanita merah muda itu.

Sakura meperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang makan. Ia merasa lucu dengan wajah datar pemilik mata onyx itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" tanya Sasuke ketus.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak ada." Ia menaruh sikunya di atas meja. Tiba-tiba ia menautkan alisnya. "Aku perhatikan dari kemarin, kau terus-terusan memanggilku dengan 'Kau'. Itu tidak sopan. Aku punya nama dan karena aku lebih tua darimu, kau bisa memanggilku 'nee-san'."

"Apa?"

Sakura meganggu, "Ya, 'nee-san'. Kita mungkin bisa lebih akrab."

"DI dalam mimpimu."

Sakura mendengus. "Jadi, kau mau memanggilku dengan sebutan apa? Haruno-san? Sakura-san?"

Sasuke sedikit menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya. "Oba-san."

"Apa? Kau memanggilku apa barusan?"

"Oba-san. Itu cocok untukmu." Jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Umurku masih dua puluh empat tahun. Aku tidak setua itu."

"Kau pantas dipanggil seperti itu oleh pelajar sepertiku."

"Panggil aku, 'nee-san'."

"Tidak, Oba-san." kata Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata 'oba-san'.

Seperti itu lah hari-hari yang dihadapi oleh Sakura di rumah Sasuke. Mereka sering berdebat karena hal sepele seperti menu makan untuk Sasuke, panggilan untuk Sakura di mana Sasuke tetap memanggilnya dengan "oba-san' atau hal lainnya.

Secara tidak sadar mereka sudah lebih akrab dari sebelumnya, meskipun Sasuke masih belum menerima Sakura sebagai perawatnya. Jadi, Sakura harus lebih berusaha supaya pasiennya itu menurut padanya seperti berlama-lama di kamarnya dengan alasan memastikan Sasuke menghabiskan makanannya.

"Oi, Obasan!" Panggil Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan cepat menuju kamar Sasuke. "Ada apa?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dua minggu."

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan jika aku tak mau memakan makanan hambar seperti ini?"

Sakura melipat tangannya, "Ku kira ada apa. Makanlah yang ada. Kau tahu, karena menu yang dr. Tsunade berikan, siang ini kau sudah bisa melepas perbanmu." Sakura berbalik untuk keluar, "Oh ya, Sasuke, aku boleh tidak memakai kolam renangmu? Hari ini cuaca sangat panas."

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan."

Sakura tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Sasuke-sama." Lalu Sakura menutup pintu.

"Arrrgghh." Teriak Sasuke frustasi.

.

.

Kolam renang di rumah Sasuke tidak terlalu besar, tapi untuk ukuran-kolam-renang-yang-dipakai-sendiri itu lebih dari cukup. Sakura bisa berenang bolak-balik hingga beberapa putaran. Sepertinya berenang selama satu jam sudah cukup untuknya.

Ia hampir lupa untuk membuka perban kaki Sasuke. Dia sudah telat setengah jam. Sasuke pasti akan menjadikannya alasan untuk memarahinya.

"Sepertinya tidak sempat jika aku mengganti pakaian. Pakai ini saja lah." Ia mengambil jubah mandi yang ada di dekat kolam. Kemudian ia mengambil kotak putih yang berisi alat kesehatan dan berjalan ke kamar Sasuke.

"Kau lama sekali!" teriak Sasuke saat Sakura membuka pintu.

"Maaf."

Sasuke memperhatikan jubah mandi yang dipakai Sakura. "Kenapa kau memakai itu?"

"Aku habis berenang, karena aku tahu kau pasti akan marah jika aku telat, jadi aku hanya mengenakan ini."

"Ya sudah. Cepat lepaskan perban menyebalkan ini."

"Haik-haik." Sakura segera berlutut untuk melepaskan perban di kaki Sasuke. Ia melepas plester dan mulai melepas perbannya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Masuklah." Kata Sasuke.

Seorang pemuda dengan tato merah di pipinya melambai pada Sasuke. "Yo. Sasuke."

"Oh. Kau, Kiba."

Sakura menoleh kepada teman Sasuke itu.

Kiba juga melirik ke arah Sakura. Ia baru menyadari jika Sakura hanya memakai jubah mandi. wajahnya tiba-tiba bersemu merah. "Sasuke, siapa nona cantik ini?"

"Dia adalah 'oba-san' yang merawatku." Jawab Sasuke sedikit melirik Sakura. "Argh!"

Ternyata Sakura sedikit menekan kaki Sasuke yang terluka. "Panggil aku 'nee-san'." Lalu Sakura kembali menolek ke Kiba. "Namaku Sakura. Aku adalah perawat Sasuke saat ini."

Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Sakura-nee-san, kau terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang perawat."

Sakura tersenyum, "Benarkah?"

Kiba mengangguk sambil memperlihatkan giginya.

"Kau datang sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

"Etto... aku datang bersama dengan Naruto dan-"

"Yo, Teme!" panggil seorang pemuda berambut kuning.

Semuanya menoleh pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf aku baru datang. Festival di sekolah mebuat kami sibuk."

"Hn."

"Jawabanmu hanya 'hn'. Menyebalkan." Sama seperti Kiba Naruto melihat sosok Sakura di sebelah Sasuke. "Siapa dia, Teme?"

Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya lagi. "Aku, Sakura. Perawat Sasuke."

Naruto tampak sedang menginga sesuatu. "Apakah kita pernah bertemu?"

"T-tentu saja tidak."

"Tapi aku merasa pernah melihatmu."

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya. "Mungkin."

Naruto mengangguk. "Oh ya, teme. Aku membawa satu orang lagi."

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Naruto berjalan ke balik pintu dan memanggil orang itu. Naruto menarik tangan mungil. Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang dengan mata lavendernya yang indah.

Sasuke terdiam. Orang yang Naruto bawa adalah orang yang tak ingin Sasuke temui saat ini.

"A-ano, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sasuke menelan ludah, "Baik."

"Yokatta." Kata gadis itu dengan senyum.

"Benar, bukan, apa yang aku katakan. Sasuke baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, Hinata-chan."

Hinata mengangguk. "Baik, Naruto-kun."

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Semuanya khawatir padamu. Kau langsung pulang dari Suna, padahal seharusnya ikut merayakan pesta ulang tahun Hinata-chan, dan tiba-tiba kami mendapatkan kabar kalau kau mengalami kecelekaan."

"Hn."

"Kau ini! Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang penting, tapi jawabanmu cuma itu." kata Naruto frustasi. "Teme, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama."

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya, "Tumben sekali. Biasanya kau menghabiskan persediaan makanan di rumahku dulu baru kau pulang."

"Hehehe, soalnya hari ini aku akan berkencan dengan Hinata-chan." Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Hinata hingga wajah gadis itu bersemu.

Sakura yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan percakapan antar teman itu, secara tidak sadar mengamati mereka. Terutama Sasuke. Setiap Naruto mempererat gandengannya, ia tahu jika Sasuke melihatnya dan air mukanya berubah meskipun sedikit.

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga. Dia adalah teman dari Sasuke. Gadis yang Sasuke suka sejak SMP. Dan gadis yang menjadi kekasih dari sahabatnya. Tak pernah ada yang tahu tentang rahasianya ini. Tentang bagaimana ia memperhatikan gadis itu diam-diam. Memberikan perhatiannya.

Gadis dengan rambut indah, bertubuh mungil, pemalu, berbicara dengan sopan adalah tipe gadis ideal bagi Sasuke dan semua itu ada pada Hinata. Sudah sejak dulu ia mengetahui perasaan kedua temannya itu. Saat itu ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mencoba memilikinya, tapi ia terus mengulurnya karena ia mengingat Naruto, meskipun sahabatnya itu tak pernah benar-benar mengatakannya.

Hingga malam itu perasaan yang ia pendam sejak dulu kini benar-benar harus dikubur selamanya. Naruto sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu tanpa tahu Sasuke juga menyukai gadis yang sama. Ia tidak bisa merebut gadis itu dari sahabatnya sendiri. Karena orang itu adalah Naruto. Narutolah yang menghiburnya dan menemaninya saat ia ditinggalkan keluarganya.

Tak akan pernah. Ia sudah menyerah.

Ia pikir ia sudah bisa merelakannya, tapi pertemuannya tadi siang dengan pasangan baru itu membuka kembali apa yang pernah ia kubur. Rasa marah, senang dan benci ia tujukan pada mereka saat mempertontokan kemesraan. Tapi ia bisa apa? Mereka adalah sahabatnya.

Sasuke membalikkan lembaran pada bukunya. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu fokus denga isi buku tersebut. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk menutupnya.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Ayame-san, letakkan di situ saja." Suara yang sangat Sasuke kenal.

Sasuke menoleh. Ia melihat Sakura dan Ayame membawa setumpuk box berbentuk persegi enam, dan beberapa kantong yang ia tahu bertuliskan nama restoram.

"Terima kasih, Ayame-san. Adakah yang kau suka? Ambil saja." Sepertinya Ayame terlalu malu untuk mengatakan 'iya'. Jadi sakura langsung memberikan salah satu box. "Terima kasih, Sakura-san." Ucap Ayame. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Kenapa kau membawa semua itu ke kamarku?"

Sakura menarik Sasuke ke sofa yang ada di kamar Sasuke. "Anggap saja sebagai pesta perayaan karena kau sudah terlepas dari perban di kakimu. Aku yang mentraktirmu."

Sakura mendudukkan Sasuke di sebelahnya, "Kau bisa baik juga, Oba-san."

Sakura mengambil sepotong pizza yang baru saja dibuka, "Untuk hari ini aku biarkan kau memanggilku seperti itu."

Sasuke mengikuti Sakura membuka kotak yang lain. Ia memilih membuka _spaghetti._

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Kau menyukai gadis itu?"

Sasuke tahu siapa yang Sakura maksud. "Tidak."

"Terlihat sekali. Apakah kau pernah mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?" Sakura melirik Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Sepertinya tidak."

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang lain?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Kau bukan orang lain, tapi kau adalah pasienku. Kesehatan mentalmu salah satu tanggung jawabku."

"Mentalku?" Sasuke terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyatakannya saja? Kau takut ditolak atau karena temanmu si rambut kuning itu?"

Sasuke menggulung garpunya pada _spaghetti._ "Aku tak mau menjadi pengkhianat."

Sakura menautkan alisnya, "Jika kasusnya seperti itu, kau tak bisa memiliki kekasih karena kau takut mengkhianati temanmu."

"Terserah."

Sakura menunjuk ke arah Sasuke, "Jangan-jangan kau belum pernah berpacaran?"

Sasuke melirik tajam, "Tentu saja aku pernah!"

Sakura melepaskan _pizza_ di tangannya, lalu mendekat ke Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke berusaha menjauhi Sakura.

Satu tangan Sakura menahan lengan Sasuke untuk tetap diam dan satunya menunjuk ke bibirnya. "Coba cium aku. Aku bisa tahu kau sudah pernah berpacaran atau belum."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Omong kosong. Aku tidak mau."

Sakura menyipitkan matanya, "Hee... jadi benar kau takut ketahuan kalau kau tak pernah pacara atau mencium seorang gadis." Tantang Sakura.

Sasuke menaruh kotak _spaghetti_-nya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sakura. "Baik. Aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa aku seorang _pro_."

Sakura sudah siap saat Sasuke mulai mengangkat tangannya dan menarik wajahnya untuk mendekat. Sakura tak sedetikpun menutup matanya.

Sasuke mulai menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura. Pertama kalinya ia merasakan bibir lembut dan kenyal seorang perempuan. Ya benar, ini pertama kalinya untuk Sasuke. Sejujurnya ia merasa gugp. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan sebenarnya pada Sakura. Harga diri seorang Uchiha sangatlah tinggi.

Ia mengikuti instingya. Mengecup, melahap, menggigit hingga bertarung lidah dengan Sakura. Tapi belum apa-apa ia sudah melepaskan pagutannya karena kehabisan udara.

"Lumayan. Tapi kau bukan seorang _pro."_

Sasuke mulai bisa mengatur napasnya. "Aku ketahuan ya." sasuke terkekeh.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ke atas kepala Sasuke dan mengusapnya lembut, "Berusalah lebih keras dan kau akan mendapatkan seorang kekasih."

Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana membalas ucapan Sakura. Ia hanya menatap wanita itu dan merasakan kenyamanan usapan dari tangannya. Rasanya ia merindukan belaian itu. Belaian dari ibunya.

Sasuke menghentikan tangan Sakura, "Aku mau istirahat."

"Oke. Aku akan membereskan semua ini." Sakura segera mengangkat kotak-kotak itu dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di kamarnya.

**DEGH**

Sasuke menyentuh dadanya. "Tidak mungkin kau." Gumamnya.

.

.

Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mulai merasa bosan berada di kamarnya. Sepertinya sudah berhari-hari. Ia berpikir untuk berkeliling rumah, hitung-hitung olahraga. Hal tersulit saat ini bagi sasuke adalah menuruni dan menaiki tangga. Karena kamarnya berada di lantai dua rumah itu.

"Sasuke, biar aku bantu." Sakura sudah memegang lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak sengaja melihat belahan dada Sakura . Ya Sakura seperti biasa hanya memakai jubah mandi jika habis berenang. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Hey! Perhatikan pakaianmu!"

Sakura bingung, "Pakaianku? Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa melihatku seperti ini?"

"Pokoknya mulai hari ini, jika ada yang mau berkeliaran di rumahku harus mengenakan pakaian yang sopan dan rapi."

"Kau ini, kenapa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba.?"

"Turuti saja perkataanku!"

Sakura hanya bisa memandangi punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya karena ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Seperti hari ini atau kemarin. Saat ia harus duduk berdekatan untuk memeriksa kondisi Sasuke, Sasuke marah-marah saat wajah mereka tak sengaja menjadi sangat dekat atau saat Sakura menatap Sasuke. Pemuda itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oh ya, Sasuke. Sore ini dr. Tsunade akan datang."

"Hn."

.

.

"Bagaimana, dr. Tsunade?" tanya Sakura.

Wanita dengan rambut pirang melepaskan tangannya dari kaki Sasuke, "Aku rasa Sasuke sudah siap untuk sekolah lagi."

"Kau dengar itu, Sasuke?"

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak tuli.

"Kau memang sudah boleh sekolah, tapi kau masih belum diperbolehkan untuk melakukan olahraga berat, kau juga belum boleh untuk menyetir mobil."

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Aku rasa itu saja. Jika kau merasakan sakit, segera hubungi aku."

"Baik, dr. Tsunade." Sakura lah yang menjawab. Sakura mengantar dr. Tsunade ke pintu depan rumah itu.

Sakura masuk kembali ke kamar Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan tanpa menggunakan tongkat. Sudah seminggu Sasuke mulai membiasakan berjalan tanpa tongkat untuk melatih kakinya.

Tak mau mengganggu, Sakura menutup kembali pintunya. "Sudah hampir sebulan aku di sini. Cepat sekali ia sembuh. Apakah dia tidak bosan terus-menerus di dalam rumah? aku saja sudah sangat bosan."

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendapatkan sebuah ide.

.

.

Angin sore yang sejuk membuat Sasuke ingin berantai di balkon kamarnya. ia mendesah. Sudah hampir dua bulan ia tidak keluar dari rumah. Meskipun ia tidak terlalu suka berpergian, tapi berdiam diri di kediamannya dalam waktu berbulan-bulan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Ia benar-benar merasa bosan. Tapi sebentar lagi ia sudah bisa pergi ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

"Sasuke, cepat ganti pakaianmu." Suruh Sakura.

"Untuk apa?"

Sakura mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Kita jalan-jalan."

"Aku tidak mau." Dusta Sasuke.

Sakura meraih lengan Sasuke, "Jangan bohong. Aku tahu kau sangat bosan terus berada di dalam rumah."

Sakura mengetahui isi pikirannya. "Baiklah."

Sakura mengulurkan lengannya pada Sasuke. "Kunci mobilmu?"

"Kau mau apa?"

"Kenapa kau masih tanya? Aku yang akan menyetir." Sakura masih mengulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah laci. "Di sana."

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Ia langsung memeriksa laci itu. ternyata ada beberapa kunci mobil. "Yang mana?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Sakura mengambil salah satu kunci yang mempunyai ukiran 'Land Rover'. "Aku belum pernah mengemudikan mobil ini. Sasuke, hari ini kau yang meraktirku ya."

Melihat tingkah wanita di depannya, Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya.

.

.

Sakura memilih _coffee shop_. Ia tahu anak tipe Sasuke sangat tidak suka keramaian. Sakura sedikit membantu Sasuke untuk berjalan karena ia tahu Sasuke belum bisa berjalan cepat. Mata para pengunjung langsung tertuju pada mereka berdua saat kedua orang itu membuka pintu.

Dugaan Sakura sedikit meleset, ternyata pengunjung cukup banyak di tempat itu. sasuke mungkin akan memarahinya. Apalagi tatapan gadis-gadis seumuran Sasuke pada mereka, pasti membuat Sasuke risih.

Mereka memilih meja yang sedikit di pojok ruangan.

"Ternyata mobil mahal itu memang sangat nyaman."

Sasuke mengambil buku menu yang ada di tengah meja. "Jangan membuatku malu dengan kenorakanmu."

Sakura mendengus. "Masa bodoh."

Sasuke tak tahan untuk menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Sakura memajukan tubuhnya dan menumpukan sikunya di atas meja. Merasa diperhatikan Sakura ia melirik wanita itu. "Ada apa?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Jangan membuatku risih."

"Kau masih tidak berubah. Padahal kita sudah tinggal bersama hampir satu bulan. Tak pernah kah terpikir olehmu untuk memperlakukanku dengan sedikit lembut? Aku kan seorang wanita."

"Kau bukan wanita. Kau seorang 'oba-san'." Sasuke kembali menatap ke buku menu.

Sakura kembali mendengus. "Sepertinya aku sudah harus menyerah untuk melarangmu memanggilku seperti itu."

"Apakah faktor umur membuatmu lebih bijak?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Mungkin. Ne... sebentar lagi kakimu akan sembuh total. Kau akan bertemu dengan teman-temanmu, kau bisa menyetir mobilmu sendiri. Dan sebentar lagi tugasku akan selesai."

Perkataan Sakura berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan lupa untuk mencari kekasih, kalau bisa carilah yang cantik seperti aku." Canda Sakura. "Dan aku tahu ini tak mungkin, kalau bisa jangan lupakan 'oba-san'-mu ini."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, "Untuk apa aku harus mengingatmu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah tahu kau akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. ahh pelayannya sudah datang."

Sakura sibuk memesan makanan, sedangkan Sasuke sedang berpura-pura sibuk. Perkataan Sakura sedang berseliweran di kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat senang karena ia akan segera pulih tapi di sisi lain ia merasa menyesal. Karena jika ia sudah sembuh total, tak akan ada lagi perawat yang akan menasihatinya, yang akan cerewet padanya atau yang berani padanya.

Ya, ia tak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Sakura. Jikapun ingin bertemu, alasan apa yang ia punya?

.

.

Sedari tadi Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke. Sejak makanan yang mereka pesan datang, tak satu kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Sakura tentu saja tahu kalau Sasuke itu memang pendiam dan kadang pemarah. Hanya saja ia merasa aneh.

"Kau merasa sakit, Sasuke?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Setelah ini kita langsung pulang."

Sakura hanya memberi anggukkan. Mungkin setelah sekian lama tidak jalan-jalan, Sasuke merasa lelah.

Sasuke mengeluarkan dompet, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia bersiap untuk berdiri.

"Sakura?"

Sakura dan Sasuke menengok ke arah asal suara itu. Seorang pria dengan rambut perak sudah ada di depan meja mereka.

"Kakashi?"

Pria yang dipanggil Kakashi itu mengusap kepalanya, "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu mengerti dan keluar lebih dulu. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menunggu di dalam mobil. Dari sana ia bisa melihat Sakura sedang berbicara dengan Kakashi.

Dilihat dari air muka mereka, sepertinya tidak ada yang serius. Apa lagi Sakura. Wanita itu tersenyum pada Kakashi di sela-sela percakapan mereka. Sasuke merasa tidak suka Sakura melakukan hal itu.

Kakashi terlihat keluar lebih dulu dan diikuti oleh Sakura. Tak jauh dari sana, seorang perempuan dengan rambut coklat menghampiri Kakashi. Mereka berbicara sebentar lalu mereka pergi dengan Kakashi merangkul perempuan itu.

Sakura sempat melihat mereka. Ia tidak bergerak sampai mereka berdua tak terlihat lagi. Kemudian Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ayo kita pulang." Kata Sakura. Wajahnya biasa saja seperti tidak terjadi apa pun.

Setelah sampai di rumah pun Sakura tidak menyinggung tentang pertemuannya dengan Kakashi membuat Sasuke penasaran pada pria itu. Punya hubungan apa ia dengan Sakura hingga membuat Sakura sempat membeku di tempat seperti tadi.

.

.

Sudah botol kedua lolos melalui tenggorokkan Sakura. Wajah wanita merah muda itu sudah mulai memerah. Sepertinya ia belum berniat untuk menghentikan kegiatannya.

Hari sudah sangat larut. Para pekerja di rumah ini juga sudah pada tidur kecuali para penjaga. Sepertinya tidak akan ada yang melihatnya.

Sudah lama ia tidak minum, terakhir kali saat ia liburan di Suna. Dan penyebab ia mabuk juga masalah yang sama. Kakashi. Kapan ia bisa melupakan pria itu? Kenapa susah sekali? Pikirnya.

Tetapi seperti yang ia lihat tadi siang, pria itu seperti sudah melupakan hubungan yang mereka pernah jalin. Bahkan Kakashi sudah menemukan penggantinya.

"Oba-san, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sakura menoleh, "Oh kau, Sasuke. Tadi aku merasa sangat haus."

Sasuke menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Sakura. Ia melihat beberapa botol yang ia tahu adalah merek alkohol. "Kau mabuk."

Sakura tersenyum, "Sepertinya."

"Karena pria itu?"

"Mungkin."

"Apa... hubunganmu dengan pria itu?" Tanya Sasuke ragu.

Sakura melirik curiga. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya . "Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu, tidak apa-apa. Tak ada hubungannya denganku."

Sakura meneguk lagi alkohol di tangannya. "Kakashi adalah suamiku."

Mata Sasuke membulat. "Kau sudah menikah?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau terkejut?" tanya Sakura balik.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tentu saja ia terkejut. Ia menyukai wanita yang sudah menikah. Yang benar saja. Sakura sama sekali tidak terlihat kalau ia sudah berumah tangga. Tunggu, kalau Sakura sudah menikah dengan Kakashi, berarti perempuan dengan rambut coklat itu adalah selingkuhannya? "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Sakura mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Sasuke. "Aku? Menurutmu?"

"Kau masih mencintainya, kan?"

Sakura terkekeh. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau mabuk?"

Sakura menadahkan kepalanya, entah apa yang ia lihat. "Aku dan Kakashi sudah berteman cukup lama, lalu kami memutuskan menikah. Aku berusaha menjadi istri yang sempurna untuknya. Kakashi memperlakukan aku dengan baik. Dia suami yang pengertian. Tapi aku tahu, bukan aku yang dia lihat." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Perempuan itu yang selalu ada di hatimya."

Di saat seperti Sasuke tidak melihat Sakura yang biasanya. Ia melihat sisi Sakura yang rapuh, lemah.

Sakura kembali menaikkan wajahnya, lalu menoleh pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Tadi siang aku memberitahunya bahwa aku sudah menandatangani surat cerai kami. Dan aku akan segera melajang kembali." Sakura menyenderkan buhnya pada sofa dan memeluk lengan Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengencaniku."

"Kau serius?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau belum pernah berpacaran, kan? Kau akan berunung mengencani wanita secantik diriku."

Sasuke menarik lengannya. "Aku menerima tawaranmu." Lalu ia menarik Sakura ke dalam dadanya. Hingga membuat Sakura terkejut, "Kau tidak bisa menarik kata-katamu."

"Baiklah." Sakura sedikit menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sasuke. "Sasuke, apakah akhirnya kau menyukaiku?"

"H...hn."

Sakura menelan ludahnya, "Aku tujuh tahun lebih tua darimu, apakah kau tidak masalah?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Sakura mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke. "Sudah sangat larut. Kau harus tidur."

Sasuke merasa kecewa, "Tapi..."

"Kita bisa bicara besok."

Sebelum Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk memberi kecupan pada dahi Sakura. "Selamat malam, Sakura."

Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Bodoh, kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku."

.

.

Tiga buah mobil hitam berhenti di depan pintu utama rumah Sasuke. Orang-orang yang berpakaian hitam yang keluar dari mobill yang di depan di belakang, membukakan pintu untuk orang yang ada di dalam mobil tengah.

Mereka mepersilahkan lelaki paruh baya dengan rambut hitamnya yang lancip dan panjang. Tubuhnya masih gagah, terlihat bagaimana cara ia berjalan memasuki rumah itu. Tegap.

Ia melihat rumah itu masih sangat sepi, ia tahu karena ia datang pagi buta. Ia datang sepagi itu hanya untuk mengecek kondisi cucu satu-satunya. Lelaki itu adalah Madara Uchiha.

Saat ingin menaiki tangga untuk pergi ke kamar Sasuke, ia mencium bau yang tidak asing. Ia mencium bau alkohol. Ia mengikuti bau itu hingga sampai ruang tv. Ia melihat pemandangan yang tidak seharusnya ada di rumah itu.

Salah satu pria berpakaian hitam mengguncangkan tubuh yang sedang tertidur di salah satu sofa. Mata sehijau hutan itu terbuka. Ia mengerjap dan melihat sosok lelaki sedang bediri tegak di hadapannya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini, Nona?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya.

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang sudah mulai naik mampu mebuat iris sekelam malam milik Sasuke terbuka. Teringat kejadian tadi malam membuat kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik. "Sakura." Gumamnya.

Ia melihat jam, ternyata sudah jam sembilan. Dia kesiangan. Biasanya Sakura membangunkannya untuk latihan berjalan. Mungkin Sakura juga kesiangan seperti dirinya, ditambah lagi wanita bersurai merah muda itu sedikit mabuk.

Lebih baik ia mandi dulu dan menemui Sakura untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka tadi malam yang sempat tertunda.

Perasaan bahagia sedang mengisi hati Sasuke. Ia merasa aneh tapi ia senang. Bingung, bukan?

Ia menuruni tangga dan belum melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran Sakura. Biasanya Sakura berada di dapur tapi ia tidak ada.

"Sasuke."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Sasuke menoleh. "Kakek? Apa yang kakek lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ingin mengecek kondisimu." Madara melihat kaki Sasuke yang sudah tidak diperban. "Sepertinya kau sudah sembuh."

Sasuke melihat Ayame menuju dapur. "Ayame!"

Ayame berhenti dan berjalan menuju ruang tv. "Selamat pagi, Sasuke-sama. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Di mana Sakura? Aku belum melihatnya."

Ayame memasang wajah bingung, "Sakura-san, dia-"

"Dia sudah kusuruh untuk pulang." Potong Madara.

"Uso!" sasuke berjalan cepat menuju kamar Sakura. Ternyata yang dikatakan kakeknya benar. Semua pakaian Sakura sudah tidak ada di lemari. Ia mengambil ponselnya untuk meghubunginya.

"Kuso! Aku tidak punya nomor ponselnya!" Umpatnya. Ia kembali ke tempat kakeknya. "Kenapa kau seenaknya?!"

Madara mendekat, "Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan seorang pemabuk merawat cucuku?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku mau Sakura tetap di sini!"

Madara menggeleng, "Tidak bisa. Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk merawatmu dan aku pun berhak untuk memberhentikannya."

Sasuke menatap tajam kakeknya. Ia tahu kalau setelah ini tidak akan mudah untuk bertemu dengan Sakura. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang lancip itu. 'Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!' umpatnya dalam hati.

.

.

Atap gedung Konoha Gakuen menjadi tempat favorit Uchiha Sasuke selama tiga bulan ini. Ia sering menyendiri dan merenung. Kadang saat ia malas ia membolos dan pergi ke sana.

Beberapa temannya merasakan perbedaan Sasuke. Meskipun dasarnya Sasuke pendiam, tapi ini berbeda. Sasuke lebih banyak melamun atau memikirkan sesuatu. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

Saat masuk sekolah, Sasuke sudah disambut oleh teman-temannya. Bahkan ada Hinata. Ia sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi saat Naruto menggandeng atau merangkul Hinata. Perasaannya pada Hinata sudah habis. Hatinya sudah ditanam dengan benih baru. Benih itu tumbuh dengan baik. Tapi Sasuke merawatnya seorang diri. Orang yang telah menanamnya menghilang.

Setelah Madara menyuruh Sakura pulang, Sasuke terus mencari informasi. Ia pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja. Mereka bilang Sakura dipindah tugaskan ke rumah sakit lain, tapi mereka tidak memberi tahu. Ia tahu jika kakeknya yang melarang mereka untuk membuka mulut.

Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia mudah menyerah. Setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah ia sempatkan untuk berkeliling kota, mencari ke setiap rumah sakit. Di akhir minggu, ia pergi ke luar kota. Tapi ia tak mendapatkan apa-apa.

Ia hampir menyerah, tapi ia optimis. Setelah lulus sekolah, ia akan mendapatkan kebebasannya dan tidak lagi bisa dikekang oleh kakeknya. Ia akan menemukan Sakura dan membawanya kembali. Dan itu adalah hari ini.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan para murid Konoha Gakuen. Ia menuruni atap dan berjalan menuju auditorium sekolah itu. sudah banyak murid dan wali mereka. sebagai murid terbaik Sasuke yang membacakan pidato sebagai perwakilan para murid.

Kakeknya datang dan bangga atas pidatonya. Pidato yang dibacakan seorang Uchiha tidaklah sama dengan orang lain.

Kedatangan kakeknya tidaklah membuatnya senang. Tidak seperti temannya, di mana kedua orang tua mereka datang dan ikut merayakan kelulusan mereka. Bukan kakeknya lah yang ia harapkan saat ini, ia masih marah pada orang tua itu. kedua orang tua dan kakaknya? Sudah pasti. Tapi tentu saja tidak bisa. Ya, Sakura lah yang ia inginkan.

Setelah acara selesai, Madara meminta Sasuke untuk menginap di rumahnya. Ia ingin merayakan kelulusan Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke menolak. Madara sudah tahu alasannya, ia merima kemarahan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Sejak awal ia tidak bersama dengan Madara. Besok ia harus keluar kota untuk mencari Sakura lagi.

Mobil Land Rover Sasuke memasuki halaman rumah. Dengan malas ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang besar. Ia longgarkan dasinya. Saat akan menaiki tangga ia mendengar suar dan tawa perempuan dari arah dapur.

"Ayame-san, makanan buatanmu tambah enak."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kembali mendengarkan suara dari arah dapur.

"Sasuke beruntung sekali bisa makan makanan enak setiap hari."

Sasuke kenal suara itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan ke arah dapur untuk memastikan bahwa ia sedang tidak berkhayal.

Suara itu semakin jelas. Ia berhenti saat sudah ada di ujung ruang dapur. Ada ketakutan jika suara itu adalah halusinasinya saja. Ia mengintip. Ia melihat Ayame. Ia meberanikan diri untuk melihat lebih jelas. Ayame tidak sendiri.

Rambut merah muda yang Sasuke rindukan ada di sana. Sasuke berjalan sedikit gemetar mendekati mereka berdua.

"Sa... kura?"

Wanita yang ada di sebelah Ayame itu menengok lalu ia tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. "Hai. Sasuke." Ia juga mendekat ke arah Sasuke sambil menenteng sebuah _bouquet_ bunga berwarna ungu dan putih.

Mereka berdua sudah saling berhadapan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Selamat atas kelulusanmu. Aku membawak-" tubuh Sakura ditarik kedalam pelukan Sasuke.

Melihat kejadian barusan, Ayame memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia tak mau menganggu majikannya.

Terjadi jeda yang cukup lama, karena tak ada dari mereka untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau kemana saja?" Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku bekerja di kota kecil."

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

"Menghubungimu? Kau bukan pacarku."

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Sakura. "Malam itu aku menyetujui unuk mengencanimu dan kau tidak akan menarik kata-katamu."

Sakura terkekeh. "Benarkah aku mengatakan itu? Aku lupa."

"Kau mengatakannya."

"Lalu, sekarang kau mau apa?"

Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura. "Aku mau kau untuk tetap bersamaku dan jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi."

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke pelan hingga terlepas dari pelukannya. "Kau mau memberiku apa untuk tetap bersamamu?"

"Apapun." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura tampak berpikir,lalu ia tersenyum. "Aku menginginkan bayi."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"Teman-temanku sudah banyak yang memilikinya. Umurku sudah cukup untuk memiliki bayi." Ucap Sakura dengan enteng. "Kau bisa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandangi Sakura dengan bingung.

"Kalau tidak bisa, tidak apa-apa." Kata Sakura sambil menahan senyum.

Sasuke sedikit ragu. "Kau bisa menunggu lima tahun lagi?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Terlalu lama. Aku tidak mau jarak umurku terlalu jauh dengan anakku."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebentar, "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau tiga tahun? Aku rasa aku sudah siap."

Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sasuke, kau menganggap ini terlalu serius."

"Aku serius, Sakura."

"Sasuke, aku hanya bercanda."

Sasuke menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Sakura. "Aku serius dengan kata-kataku. Aku mungkin masih seorang remaja di matamu. Tapi aku akan terus tumbuh dan menjadi dewasa sepertimu. Dan aku sudah mulai bosan dengan kesunyian di rumah ini. Aku butuh orang-orang untuk mengisinya. Aku butuh keluarga."

Sakura terdiam. Ia sudah tahu jika Sasuke sangat kesepian di rumah ini.

"Untuk bisa mewujudkannya aku membutuhkan seseorang. Aku menginginkanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dengan statusku sebagai seorang janda?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang kuinginkan hanya kau, bukan yang lain."

Sakura menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Kau pikir aku akan termakan oleh gombalan remaja seperimu?"

"Sakura?" sasuke menatapnya dengan serius.

Tanpa basa-basi Sakura kembali ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Baiklah. Jangan pernah selingkuh dengan gadis yang lebih muda dariku."

Sasuke tersenyum dengan lebar yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun. "Tidak akan, Oba-san.".

.

.

END

.

.

Ano... ini fanfic macam apa ya? Sangat tidak jelas. Di luar itu semoga kalian terhibur. ^^

Ini fanfic yang aku buat untuk mengikuti lomba salah satu event di group SSavers yang aku follow.


End file.
